mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2209
Mikey Episode Number: 2209 Date: Saturday, July 25, 1993 Sponsors: K, Y, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1993 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson is at home when he calls for pizza delivery. Naturally, the delivery comes by way of Grover who keeps messing things up because he's not listening to the order. He brings a carpenter's saw and a potted flower attached to his head as a result of cutting Mr. Johnson off mid-sentence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Five Baby Oysters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Savion and Gregory Hines do the "Opposite Dance," tap-dancing in opposite ways. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|K for Kangaroo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about the things hands can do |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: K - Key |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Guy Smiley takes his 39-member studio audience to a restaurant, but there is no place for him to sit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl likes to pretend she can fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "Caribbean Amphibian" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Planet Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: Psychiatry (with Peter Ustinov) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille sings "I Want to Be Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Baby (Rock Me)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: Y for Yo-Yo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Pretty Great Performances" features Placido Flamingo and the Sesame Street All-Animal Orchestra, led by conductor Seiji Ozawa |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|While Tina was feeling lonely, she sings "I Wish There Was School Every Day" with her favorite dinosaur, Barney |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jim Thurman sings "Calcutta Joe" Animation by Buzzco Associates, Inc. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A lion named Kent says that he gets a Kick out of being King of the Forest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters, as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Yo-yo elevator |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide